1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the automatic, adaptive, temporal distortion correction of the ringings of an at least three-stage base band signal which is transmitted via a loaded line, comprising a controlled-gain amplifier to which the distorted base band signal is supplied, a correction signal device which generates a correction signal as a function of the error of the distortion-corrected base band signal, and a summer which generates the distortion-corrected base band signal by addition of the correction signal and the signal emitted by the controlled gain amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, data signals, particularly multi-stage base band signals, are distorted when they are transmitted over lines. Thereby, in addition to the primary oscillations, ringings also arise in the received base band signal which can render an evaluation of the base band signal significantly more difficult. Particularly when the base band signal is transmitted via a loaded line, for example, via a cable, then ringings can arise whose amplitudes are nearly as great as the amplitudes of the primary oscillations and which make an evaluation of the base band signal questionable.